Sang pour Sang
by Black-Shika
Summary: Un homme sur le point de mourir se libère enfin d'un poid, qui lui pèse depuis longtemps, dans une lettre destinée à son fils...


**Sang pour Sang**

_Mon fils, _

_Ce soir j'ai décidé de t'écrire cette lettre pour que tu saches la vérité. Je sais ce que tu te dis lorsque tu penses à moi. Tu ne me considères pas le moins du monde comme ton père. Et pourtant, je te connais par cœur… Je sais quand tu souris, quand tu pleures… Mais je sais aussi ce que je t'inspire, seulement la crainte et la haine. A qui la faute? Pourquoi poser cette question qui ne fait que renforcer ma culpabilité. La réponse me vient d'elle-même. Je suis le seul à blâmer. _

_Ton enfance n'a pas été des plus roses. En effet, je n'ai pas vraiment été un père exemplaire. Au début j'étais pétrifié. Avoir un fils implique beaucoup de responsabilités. Tu es né alors que je n'avais que dix-huit ans. J'étais trop jeune et pas prêt à assumer ma paternité. Ta mère, elle, n'a eu aucun problème, elle a toujours été la tendresse incarnée avec toi. Quelques fois j'en fus jaloux parce que moi, je n'étais qu'un incapable. J'étais maladroit, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Comment calmer tes pleurs? Comment te rassurer ? On ne m'a pas appris à m'occuper d'un enfant. Je n'ai pas eu de modèle à suivre. Mon propre père ne m'a pas donné l'exemple. Il fut d'ailleurs pire que moi. Oh bien sûr je ne cherche pas à rejeter mes erreurs sur quelqu'un d'autre. Le jour où tu liras ces quelques mots, sera à marquer d'une croix sur le calendrier puisque pour la première fois, un Malfoy avouera ses fautes. Oui j'ai tors, je le dis et je l'assume, ou du moins j'essaie._

_A chaque fois que tu courrais vers moi avec tes petites jambes d'enfant, tu finissais par tomber mais tu te relevais et continuais ta course. Tu voulais que je te prenne dans mes bras et moi, sans cœur jusqu'au bout, je te rejetais tout simplement, prétextant du travail._

J'ai pas toujours trouvé les mots  
Pour bercer tes rêves d'enfant

_Les années ont passées et tu as perdu l'innocence de l'enfance bien trop tôt. Une fois de plus, la faute à qui ? Toujours la même réponse me vient en tête, me ronge de l'intérieur. Un poids que je n'arriverais jamais à faire disparaître, bien présent et qui ne me lâche pas._

_Ce sourire qui m'était destiné a bien vite disparu pour laisser place à un visage froid, dénué de toute expression. Je voulais te faire à mon image. C'était réussi. Tu n'as plus montré une seule expression, pas un seul sentiment face à moi. J'en étais fier sur le coup. Avec le recul je me dégoûte._

_Ces dernières années j'ai évolué et mes prises de positions ont changées. Qui aurait pu le croire? Un père qui mûrit, qui évolue grâce à son fils. Cela ne devrait-il pas être le contraire normalement? Toi aussi tu as continué ton chemin vers la maturité. On peut dire dans un sens, que l'on a grandit tout les deux, même si ces termes paraissent bizarres._

Ensemble on est devenu grands

_Etre Père! Pour moi ces deux mots ont longtemps été vides de sens. Je ne les ai compris que très tard. Trop tard..._

_Je n'ai pas été présent comme j'aurais dû l'être, comme un « père ». Je n'ai pas su te soutenir lorsque tu en avais besoin. Au contraire je ne faisais que t'enfoncer dans un gouffre sans fond. Alors que toi, tu te renfermais et te demandais pourquoi tout ça? Pourquoi je réagissais ainsi et ce que tu avais bien pu faire de mal. De mon côté je me félicitais pour l'éducation stricte et sévère mais surtout froide que je t'inculquais. Si tu savais comme aujourd'hui j'ai honte de mon comportement d'autrefois. Si l'on devait me noter sur mon rôle de parent, cela plafonnerait à zéro. Peut-être que quelque part j'étais paralysé. Paralysé par des sentiments qui s'opposaient. Un sentiment malgré tout d'amour, peut-être, je ne saurais dire exactement, et un autre sentiment, celui de la haine. Non pas de haine envers toi. Mais pour l'atmosphère dans laquelle j'ai grandi qui fait que j'ai adopté le même régime. Strict. Froid. Implacable. _

_Les jours défilaient et tu ne me montrais que ce masque que tu portais constamment pour que je ne trouve rien à te reprocher. Quant à moi, dans l'incapacité d'un geste attentionné je restais également de glace faisant semblant de ne pas être concerné par ce qui t'entourait, ce que tu aimais, ce qui avait de l'importance à tes yeux. _

De bons points en double zéro  
Paralysés par tant d'amour  
On s'apprivoise au jour le jour

_Ma maladresse n'explique pas tout. J'ai fait beaucoup de bêtises tout au long de ma misérable existence. A commencer par toi. Ne te méprends pas ce n'est pas toi l'erreur. C'est moi, je n'ai pas su te témoigner de l'affection. J'aurais tellement voulu être plus présent dans ta vie pour pouvoir te consoler lorsque ça n'allait pas. Aujourd'hui je sais que les seules fois où tu n'étais pas bien, c'était par ma faute. Ma faute si maintenant tu ne me veux plus dans ta vie. Je récolte ce que j'ai semé. _

_Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme un bon père le fait pour son enfant. Jamais je n'ai pris la peine de te conseiller, de te guider dans tes choix. J'ai laissé le soin à ta mère de s'en charger. Mais un fils a besoin avant tout de son père pour grandir, prendre exemple et s'affirmer. Je n'ai fait que fuir ce rôle. Tu as construit ton futur tout seul avec la femme de ta vie. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour j'accepterai cette union._

J'ai jamais su trouver les gestes  
Qui pouvaient soigner tes blessures  
Guider tes pas vers le futur

_Il est arrivé que tu baisses ta garde devant moi, lorsque tu étais au plus mal. A ces moments là j'aurais voulu te venir en aide. Prendre mon fils dans mes bras et dire « Ne t'inquiète pas ça va s'arranger ». Mais je ne pouvais montrer aucun sentiment. Sinon je n'aurais pas eu la force de continuer sur la route que j'avais choisie malgré moi. Oui j'ai été Mangemort ! Je n'en suis pas fier. Depuis que je suis né, j'ai été conditionné pour le devenir. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas décevoir ma famille. De toute façon je crois que si j'avais refusé je serais sans doute mort. Donc, pris dans cet enfer j'ai continué sur le même chemin ne pouvant plus reculer, la guerre et la mort étant présentes tout autour de moi. Qu'aurai-je dû faire? J'étais pris entre le désir de sortir de tout ça et pouvoir assumer pleinement mon rôle de père et d'époux et la peur de ce que pourrait faire le Lord V. Je ne pouvais pas risquer la vie de ta mère et la tienne en me rebellant contre le Mage Noir. D'ailleurs je t'avoue que j'ai toujours aussi peur de lui, bien que Potter soit parvenu à le terrasser, vu que je n'arrive toujours pas à dire Son nom. _

À tous les signaux de détresse  
Dis, comment j'aurais pu faire face  
Pris entre le feu et la glace

_Mon fils…aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, on ne s'est jamais entendus. Nos avis convergeaient dans deux directions totalement différentes. Même si tu ne me le disais pas, je savais pertinemment que tu n'étais pas d'accord avec moi. J'étais un extrémiste bourré d'orgueil et toi un enfant qui a grandit trop vite…dans la haine. Mine de rien, durant ton adolescence nous avons eu quelques altercations. J'en ressortais totalement furieux. Non pas contre toi, mais contre moi-même pour la peine que je te faisais, ainsi que le mépris que je t'inspirais. Je me souviens d'une fois où se fût littéralement violent. Juste avant ta septième année à Poudlard. J'étais tombé sur une des lettres que tu échangeais avec cette fille née de parents moldus. J'avais tellement peur que le Maître apprenne ton aventure avec elle que je n'ai pas réussi à me maîtriser et ma fureur a explosée. Comprend moi; s'il l'avait appris nous serions tous morts. Je ne voulais pas que tous mes sacrifices envers toi et ta mère soient réduits à néant. Tu m'en voulais tellement que je ne t'ai plus vu pendant des mois. Chaque jour je m'inquiétais de plus en plus avec la guerre qui approchait. Finalement lorsque tu avais enfin daigné te manifester devant moi ce fût pour me faire part du choix de ton camp. Contre toute attente j'étais soulagé que tu choisisses les rangs du Vieux Fou et du Survivant. _

Au delà de nos différences  
Des coups de gueule des coups de sang  
À force d'échanger nos silences  
Maintenant qu'on est face à face  
On se ressemble sang pour sang

_J'étais impressionné que tu puisses ainsi me faire face sans aucune trace de peur. Rien sur ton visage ne laissait penser à une quelconque panique. Juste un peu de stress. D'où j'étais je pouvais entendre les battements de ton cœur. En temps de guerre, qui ne serait pas angoissé? Moi-même j'étais toujours sur le qui vive au moindre bruit anormal, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Tellement que si j'avais dû être caché à un moment donné, cela aurait trahi ma présence. _

_Durant cet instant, tu ne le savais pas mais je pensais comme toi. Fuir tous ces préjugés. Se défaire de tout lien avec l'univers obscur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Arrêter de suivre un fou allié. En finir avec cette haine qui me rongeait de l'intérieur et me consumait à petit feu. Si seulement je t'avais suivi…_

Comme si les battements de nos cœurs  
Etaient sûr la même longueur d'ondes  
Les lignes de nos mains se confondent

_A ce moment je te regardais et je voyais celui que j'aurai voulu être plus jeune…celui que j'aurai dû être. Les mêmes traits de visage, même air hautain en plus des sarcasmes bien placés. L'envie de se rebeller contre l'autorité, de voler de ses propres ailes, de penser par soi même... J'en ai rêvé je ne sais combien de fois mais au réveil, je n'avais que la terrible réalité qui me revenait en plein visage._

_N'importe qui dira que l'on se ressemble « sang pour sang » mais tu as quelque chose que je n'ai pas, le courage. Je n'ai jamais eu ce courage. Si tu savais comme que je suis fier de toi. Je sais que ton futur ne sera pas aussi horrible que le mien. Avec moi va s'éteindre la haine qui a détruit notre famille et notre nom depuis des générations. Je sais que tu redonneras aux Malfoy toute la gloire que l'on a perdue au fil des siècles. Ton avenir sera rempli d'amour auprès de ta femme et ton enfant. Une fille si je ne me trompe. Toutes mes félicitations. J'aurai voulu connaître ma petite-fille. Le destin en a voulu autrement._

Tu me renvoies comme un miroir  
Mes doutes et mes éclats de rires  
La promesse d'un autre avenir

_Il est trop tard pour moi. Trop tard pour ma rédemption. Je ne vais pas tarder à quitter ce monde et je ne cherche pas à me justifier, par cette lettre, aux yeux de la communauté magique, loin de là. C'est à toi et seulement à toi mon fils, que je m'adresse. Libre à toi de vouloir la faire lire à quelqu'un d'autre pour me réhabiliter ou pas. Cela ne me servirait à rien. Tant que toi tu changes d'opinion à mon sujet, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. _

_Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire, les Aurors sont déjà aux portes du Manoir familial. Ce qui m'attend ? C'est simple, le baiser du Détraqueur. Bien sur j'ai droit à un procès mais je ne chercherai pas à me défendre. Je n'attends plus rien de la vie, la vie n'attend plus rien de moi. Etant maintenant sur la même longueur d'onde que toi et après avoir "déballé mon sac" comme on dit, je peux mourir en paix._

Peu importe si la vie menace  
Ce qui reste en nous d'innocent  
Puisqu'on se comprend à présent

_Seras-tu heureux d'apprendre ma mort ? Ou bien triste ? Je ne saurais le dire. En fait, je ne veux pas tellement savoir. J'ai peur de la vérité et je me défile comme toujours. _

_De toute façon je n'attends pas ton pardon. Je t'ai bien trop fait souffrir pour le mériter. Je ne l'envisage pas, même si une infime partie de moi me dit qu'il y a toujours de l'espoir. Cela fait longtemps qu'il m'a abandonné dans ce cas._

_La douleur, que je t'ai causée, aussi grande soit-elle disparaîtra avec le temps. Je ne me fais pas de soucis de ce côté-là. Tu es bien entouré. Même si tu garderas toujours cette cicatrice au cœur, tu n'y prêteras plus attention. Je le sais bien, à la différence que dans mon cas la plaie ne s'est résorbée qu'en me libérant de ce poids par ces mots que je t'écris. _

Peu à peu la douleur s'efface  
On en garde plus qu'une trace  
Comme une offense au temps qui passe

_Mon fils, c'est par ces dernières phrases que je te laisse. Les Aurors viennent de défoncer la porte ils ne vont plus tarder à trouver mon bureau. Tout ce que je n'ai jamais pu dire, tout ce que j'ai gardé au fond de moi pendant si longtemps est désormais couché sur ce simple bout de parchemin. Cela ne rattrapera en rien le mal commis mais j'y tenais. La Mort est là et m'ouvre ses bras, je ne vais pas tarder à m'y réfugier. Mais avant je veux que tu saches que je t'ai aimé mon fils… Si de mon vivant je t'ai ignoré, de ma mort sois sûr que je veillerai sur toi d'où je serai. Je m'en vais, là haut, rejoindre ta mère. Elle m'attend. Il me tarde de la retrouver. _

_A toi éternellement, Mon Fils,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Un jeune homme, aux yeux d'un gris métallique remplis de larmes, venait de replier un parchemin. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil de son salon, passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds pour replacer les quelques mèches qui lui retombaient sur le visage. Ce même visage qui exprimait la douleur. Il resta là à méditer sur ce qu'il avait lu. Quand une petite fille suivit d'une jeune femme entrèrent dans la pièce. La petite fille alla directement se jeter dans les bras de son père alors que la femme se mit à genoux devant lui pour être à sa hauteur. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et lui parla d'une voix calme.

« Tu devrais aller le voir »

Le jeune homme marchait à présent dans les allées du cimetière et s'arrêta devant l'une d'elle où était d'inscrit « Ci-gît Lucius Malfoy ». Il resta silencieux durant de longues minutes puis se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

« C'est moi Drago, ton fils… J'aurai dû venir depuis longtemps mais je n'en avais pas la force. J'ai lu et relu ta lettre. Je n'aurai jamais pu imaginé une seule seconde tes vrais sentiments. Pendant ma lecture un seul mot me revenait sans cesse: Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit? Pourquoi avoir fait semblant ! »

Drago qui au début était calme venait de perdre son sang froid. Il s'était écroulé par terre, les genoux contre le sol humide, les larmes lui brûlant les yeux et les poings martelant la pierre tombale…  
« Si tu savais comme j'ai souffert de l'absence d'un père. Si tu avais parlé, on aurait peut-être pu s'en sortir ensemble. Tu parles de Mère mais sa dépression n'est pas arrivée toute seule. Tu y es pour beaucoup… Je t'en ai voulu énormément… Tu es mort sans que je puisse hurler ma haine contre toi! Tu es parti! Mort ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de te donner la mort ! Tu m'entends ? Pas le droit !! J'aurai préféré que tu me dises tout ça toi-même ! »

Sur les derniers mots il se calma, attendit que sa respiration devienne régulière et que les sanglots ne viennent plus l'interrompre dans son monologue.

« Maintenant que je connais la vérité, plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que de nous deux, celui qui a le plus souffert c'est toi. Je me rends compte à quel point j'ai pu être égoïste par moment. J'aurai dû pouvoir lire entre les lignes mais je ne suis pas devin, je ne suis qu'un humain, tout comme toi. A ta manière tu as voulu protéger ta famille, tout comme moi qui aujourd'hui protége la mienne. Malgré quelques différences on se ressemble beaucoup toi et moi. Quoique l'on puisse dire, ton sang coule dans mes veines. Je serai à jamais ton fils. Aujourd'hui je suis fier de porter ton nom… »

Drago se tut à nouveau. Il se releva et fixa le nom de son père gravé sur la tombe. Au bout d'un moment, il sortit de sa contemplation.

« La nouvelle petite famille Malfoy m'attend. Adieu Papa… »

Au-delà de nos différences  
Des coups de gueule des coups de sang  
A force d'échanger nos silences  
Maintenant qu'on est face à face  
On se ressemble sang pour sang  
…


End file.
